His Own Unique Secret
by disgurluvs8fiction
Summary: Everyone had a secret. And Gray Fullbuster wasn't an exception. His was just a bit more special and was held closer to his heart. It was just the reason of his being.


**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns everything, I just own this fiction.**

**Go ahead! Read on!**

* * *

Everyone had a secret.

It didn't matter how honest or easy to read one was, _everyone_ held a secret.

And Gray Fullbuster wasn't an exception. A healthy young man, with the looks women would adore. His secret wasn't what one would call common or usual. It was more _possessive_ or _protective_.

The anxiety and rare pleasure which danced in his mysterious eyes would be a great give away, but his nakama weren't too keen on holding suspicion against the ice mage. He would arrive to the prideful guild, Fairy Tail, spend his day with his guildmates, occasionally decide to go on jobs with his team, but always, it didn't matter what day or time, but he would always excuse himself earlier than usual.

He would either go on easy, short jobs. Or extreme, great paying jobs which would hold him up for a while. His mood would often be less grumpy and cold, especially when he would arrive later, and leave sooner. Now, it wasn't too often, maybe a few times a week, but nothing too mysterious.

The disappearance would always lead to his house, whom none knew about the whereabouts apparently, not even his beloved nakama. When ask to visit, he would always compromise and dismiss his house as an option. Currently sporting the excuse of being in a cold climate, which wasn't truly a complete lie on his part.

It was a smaller cabin in the further east of the small county, between the lush thick trees, and behind a shallow, clear lake. The peace and quiet was attracting to the young man at the time and still is. Cool it was; breezes and occasional snow in the winter just added to the beauty.

Many would wear a confidence guess of why the trail would lead to the surroundings, but the real motive, would be able to catch the lips of his into a grin, perhaps some smirks along the way too. Happiness would flutter its way into his heart and anticipation would push his legs faster to his destination.

Behind the thick, wooden doors lied what he held the closest to his former, cold heart. It was the reason why his heart warmed and rammed against his chest at times. It gave him a reason to continue on when times were rough. It was what would comfort or beat sense into him when his head would cloud into such thoughts. It was what pushed his past far away.

It was the reason of his being.

And he really couldn't call it and 'it' now could he? Some would interpret it and debate against, but to him, the secret was too special to be called an item, animal, or person. There would be a term maybe deep in the caverns of a parallel world, but to Gray, none could compare to his secret.

The secret was too dear to his heart to think less of.

His heavy boots would cause a low echoing in the cabin, sometimes bringing along the wetness of the fresh snow outside which his steps would dig deep in. He would throw his duffel bag with a gentle 'thump' to the side, wherever it would be. If miraculously cloth would be covering his upper body, it would be ripped off by habit without a second thought. His fingers would run through his dark, raven hair and his deep, mysterious eyes would search the cozy cabin for the wondrous color only his unique secret held.

_Pink_, delicate ears would be twitching in joy, buried in the depths of rosy locks and a _pink_, soft tail would be swaying behind the form. Warm, green eyes would meet his eyes with such a light-headed affect, he couldn't tell reality from pure bliss. Lush, soft lips would gently stretch into the widest of the cutest grins and welcome his presence to their comfy home. His cinnamon-ash fragrance would softly consume his figure and pull his body towards his affection, numbing his mind from any distress. Soon, his skin would meet the soft, tan-skin the other held which would be lightly paled often from the weather, dressed often with his larger shirts, them hanging past his hips, boxers shown.

And he would let himself indulge to his secret with the sweetest and most specialist of words, before cold would clash with warmth.

His day would be then consumed with the presence of the other, they would bicker, fight, but not without the warmth first softening the other's harsh but sensitive heart. He would tell tales of his day, then the other would with his experience of the welcoming nature surrounding them. They would cook, only to break out in a food fight, then eat the left over, laughing over their actions. They would then take turns, one would shower, the other would clean, or sometimes they would both find a creative way to mix. Other days they would go out into the sun and the freshness of the trees, consuming themselves into a day's worth of work, fun, or mischievous deeds.

But whether it be a good or bad day, both would always end up in his bed. They would cuddle, not letting the other go, and take in the sweet, comforting silence along with the other's presence. He would hold his secret tightly to his chest, swearing never to let go, and the other would purr silently, embracing his world tightly.

It was a miracle that they met, it may have been by accident or a mistake, but neither would regret a moment spent together. He was a special and such a beautiful, rare, creature in danger, while he was a lonely and lost mage, heart locked in a block of ice. The second his mysterious, though lost eyes locked onto the friendly, but hurt eyes, they didn't let go of the other.

He didn't care if people would be disgusted, he didn't care if people would beg him, he wasn't going to let go of his secret, ever.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this ****one shot! :)**

**If you did,**

** please do leave a review on your opinion or even if you didn't enjoy, feel free to leave a review!**

**You would be helping me improve or would be inspiring me for more!**

**This was just an idea floating around in my head that i though was cute,**

**see you guys soon!**

**-disgurluvs8fiction**


End file.
